


Fake-Freund

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gratsu - Freeform, Humor, Love, M/M, Single, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, fake - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Gray ist das Singleleben leid. Ständig darf er sich irgendwelche dummen Kommentare von den anderen Mitgliedern anhören, weil er alleine zu den jährlichen Festen Fairy Tails kommt. Dies soll nun ein Ende finden und aus einer unüberlegten Handlung heraus, behauptet er einfach prompt, dass Natsu sein Freund sei. Tya, und nun muss natürlich noch geübt werden, schließlich muss ihre Show vor den Anderen auch überzeugend wirken. Die Frage ist nur, was für Natsu dabei raus springt, wenn er Gray den Gefallen tut und bei seiner Lüge mitmacht? [Gratsu, GrayXNatsu]





	Fake-Freund

_POV: Gray_

 

 

"Hey Gray. Und? Kommst du auch dieses Jahr wieder allein zum Fest?"

 

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und schnaubte abfällig, als ich die neckende Stimme von Max hinter mir vernahm, dazu ein leises Lachen von Jet und Droy neben ihm.

 

Wie ich es hasste. Jedes Jahr der selbe Mist, jedes Jahr die selbe nervige Frage. Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm, als einziger ohne Partner oder Partnerin zu diesem dämlichen von Makarov jährlich veranstalteten Fest zu kommen?

Es ist nicht so, als hätte jeder eine Beziehung am Laufen, aber zumindest zu diesem Fest erscheint eigentlich jeder aus der Gilde mit einem Date. Jeder außer mir, versteht sich.

Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich nicht genügend Verehrerinnen, schon allein Juvia wartet schließlich jedes Jahr aufs Neue voller Hoffnung darauf, dass ich sie endlich frage. Aber ich wollte nicht. Denn ich hielt eben nichts davon, mit jemandem hin zu gehen, für den ich nichts empfand und das auch nur für den einen Abend.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich es dieses Jahr ja doch endlich einmal ändern, denn ganz ehrlich, es nervt mich. Sowohl das Singleleben, als auch diese ständige Aufgeziehe mit diesem Umstand.

Ja, meine Güte, ich gab es ja zu. Ich hatte keinen Bock mehr auf das Single-Dasein. Es gab da nur ein Problem. Ich empfand für niemanden wirklich tiefere Gefühle.

 

"Gray, der ewige einsame Wolf.", erklang dann auch noch der stichelnde Kommentar von Droy und die anderen stimmten in sein Lachen mit ein, ignorierten die Zornesfalte auf meiner Stirn geflissentlich, wohl wissend, dass ich sie eigentlich binnen Sekunden fertig machen könnte.

 

Oh diese...denen werde ich es schon zeigen!

Ich bin es so leid. Ja, ich habe meine Prinzipien, aber vielleicht sollte ich diese dieses eine mal ja doch über Bord werfen. Denn noch mehr als gegen diese zu verstoßen, nervt mich dieses Genecke nur weil ich alleine auf dieses Fest gehe. Doch nicht dieses Mal. Diesmal komme ich ganz bestimmt nicht allein! Die werden sich noch an ihren eigenen Worten verschlucken!

 

"Ich komme nicht allein. Ich habe einen Freund."

Eine dreiste Lüge, doch ihr fassungsloser Blick war es mir allemal wert.

 

"Echt jetzt? Gerade du? Na da sind wir ja mal gespannt. Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

 

Scheiße! Und schon drohte meine Lüge wieder aufzufliegen.

Ich brauche einen Freund. Keinen richtigen, nur einen gefakten. Er muss ja nicht wirklich mein Freund sein, sondern nur wenigstens diesen einen Abend so tun. Das würde schon reichen.

Und leider Gottes, fiel mir nur eine einzige Person ein, die außer mir single war. Natsu.

Letztes Jahr ist er zwar mit Lucy gegangen, aber scheinbar war es dann doch nicht so das Wahre. Zumindest laut ihm. Und so weit ich weiß, hat er für dieses Jahr noch niemand anderen. Bei ihm wäre das aber auch nicht so schlimm, wenn er mal alleine kommt. Wäre immerhin das erste Mal. Ihn würde also niemand gleich damit aufziehen. Ich hingegen, bin ja immer allein hingegangen.

 

Ich schluckte trocken bei dem Gedanken, dass der Feuermagier meine einzige Rettung war und kurz überlegte ich, die ganze Lüge doch wieder fallen zu lassen. Schließlich hat die Matchbirne keinerlei Grund dazu, meine Lüge mitzuspielen.

Doch ich wollte jetzt keinesfalls auch noch als so erbärmlich herüber kommen, dass ich sogar log, nur um nicht als single da stehen zu müssen. Tat ich ja im Prinzip, aber wissen musste das keiner.

Also erhob ich erneut die Stimme, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen.

 

"Natsu."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Ein lautes Lachen erklang in dem chaotischen Zuhause von Natsu und der Feuermagier krümmte sich vor Lachen, hielt sich den Bauch.

 

"Lach nicht du Arsch!", knurrte ich gereizt und verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust, drehte den Kopf weg.

Als würde es mir gefallen, mit ihm diese Scheinbeziehung vor den anderen führen zu müssen, ihnen was vorzuspielen.

 

"Entschuldige. Aber das du behauptet hast, ich wäre dein Freund, nur um nicht allein auf das Fest hingehen zu müssen..."

Der Hellhaarige ließ den Satz unvollendet und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augenwinkeln.

"Als würde ich mit dir eine Beziehung führen. So was absurdes."

"Es ist ja nur für den einen Abend. Glaub mir, mir gefällt das selbst nicht. Aber lieber einen Abend mit dir, als mir weiterhin diese Sprüche antun zu müssen."

"Kratzt ganz schön an deinem Ego, was Eisprinzessin?"

"Schnauze!", zischte ich gereizt und beobachtete Natsu dabei, wie er sich auf dem Küchentisch auf dem er saß und diesen damit zweckentfremdete, nach hinten beugte, die Arme auf dem Holz abstützte und mich grinsend ansah.

 

"Okay, wenn ich also für diesen einen Abend so tue, als wären wir zusammen, was springt für mich dabei raus? Nicht, dass ich jemals wirklich was mit dir anfangen würde."

 

Eigentlich sollten mich Natsus Worte nicht stören. Sollten sie wirklich nicht. Doch sie taten es. Warum wusste ich selbst nicht. Aber ist der Gedanke eine Beziehung mit mir anzufangen, wirklich so abwegig? Ich meine klar, wir reden hier von Natsu, da wird sowieso nie was laufen, aber es geht hier ums Prinzip. Wäre eine Beziehung mit mir zu haben, wirklich so schlimm?

 

"Keine Ahnung. Was willst du?", stellte ich also nur achselzuckend eine Gegenfrage und sah, wie der Magier nachdenklich seine Stirn in Falten legte.

 

"Weiß ich selbst noch nicht. Aber sobald es mir einfällt, sage ich es dir.", antwortete er schließlich und ich seufzte nur erschlagen.

Idiot. Erst etwas fordern und dann nicht mal wissen was.

Eigentlich ist Natsu ja nicht der Typ Mensch, der unbedingt eine Gegenleistung für einen Gefallen will. Er macht so was sonst gern. Ich wusste dass er das nur wollte, weil es um mich ging und er mich damit später sicherlich noch richtig aufziehen könnte. Schließlich muss unser Konkurrenzkampf ja beibehalten werden.

 

"Okay. Du hast was gut bei mir. Fordere dir deinen Gefallen zu gegebener Stunde ein."

Natsu nickte sein Einverständnis gebend und irgendwo war ich erleichtert darüber, dass er dem ganzen tatsächlich zugestimmt hatte und ich somit nicht als Lügner auf dem Fest heute Abend da stehen musste.

 

"Aber wenn es nur für den einen Abend ist, was sagen wir den anderen dann, warum wir uns nicht wie in einer Beziehung die wir doch angeblich führen, verhalten?"

"Wir haben uns getrennt, ganz einfach. Haben uns gestritten oder so. Ist egal, mir wird schon was einfallen."

"Wie du meinst."

Natsu klang nicht wirklich überzeugt, beließ es dann aber dabei und sprang schließlich vom Tisch, stellte sich unmittelbar vor mich und sah mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

 

"Was ist?", fragte ich den Rosahaarigen dann und trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück.

"Naya, vielleicht sollten wir ein wenig üben, damit unsere Beziehung auch realistisch rüber kommt. Also nur so sin bisschen, falls die Anderen Beweise wollen oder so was."

"Du meinst, damit ich nicht gleich vor Ekel umfalle, wenn ich dich küssen muss? Damit ich mich an das Gefühl gewöhne oder wie?"

Nun war es an mir, ihn zu provozieren und zu grinsen, auch wenn meine Worte nicht ganz stimmten.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber so schlimm fand ich die Vorstellung Natsu zu küssen gar nicht. Irgendwie...sahen seine Lippen doch ziemlich verlockend aus...

 

"Zum Beispiel. Oder falls sie uns Fragen stellen. Wie lange sind wir schon zusammen?"

Natsu hatte recht. Wir sollten uns absprechen, damit das alles nicht gleich wieder auffliegt. Überraschend vernünftig von ihm. Hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass er so weit mitdenkt.

 

Überfordert kratzte ich mir am Hinterkopf und sah ihn unschlüssig an.

"Keine Ahnung, ein paar Monate vielleicht?"

"Vier Monate.", bestimmte Natsu dann und ich nickte.

"Okay. Und wie sind wir zusammen gekommen?", stellte ich nun meinerseits eine Frage und erntete erneut sein typisches Grinsen.

 

"Hab deinen Arsch bei einem Auftrag gerettet."

"Träum weiter. Wenn dann eher ich deinen!", erwiderte ich angriffslustig und entlockte Natsu damit ein leises Lachen.

Und ich mochte es.

 

"Okay, dann sind wir uns auf einem Auftrag eben einfach näher gekommen. Ist einfach passiert, haben uns geküsst und gemerkt, dass wir was füreinander empfinden. Das muss den Anderen reichen."

"Warum haben wir es bis jetzt geheim gehalten?", fragte ich.

"Aus Angst vor der Reaktion der Anderen. Immerhin sind wir beide Kerle. Und mögen uns ja eigentlich nicht sonderlich."

"Okay."

Ich denke, das war jetzt so im ganz Groben das wichtigste. Dann sollten wir uns wohl jetzt an's Üben machen...

 

Und als hätte Natsu meine Gedanken gelesen, beugte er sich völlig unerwartet zu mir vor und vereinte meine Lippen mit seinen, viel zu hastig, viel zu unkoordiniert, scheu und selbst zutiefst verunsichert.

Er schien gerade allen Mut zusammengenommen zu haben, wollte mir vielleicht auch etwas beweisen. War das vielleicht sogar sein erster Kuss? Denn er wirkte völlig unbeholfen, mehr schlecht als recht und schließlich löste er sich wieder von mir, blickte mich nervös an und zeigte mir plötzlich eine völlig unbekannte Seite an ihm. Ich kam nicht umhin, ihn in diesem Augenblick als süß zu empfinden.

 

Doch dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, griff nach seinem Gesicht und näherte mich ihm.

"Ich scheine wohl doch etwas mehr Erfahrung in diesem Bereich zu haben."

"Na und?", erwiderte er trotzig und legte seine Hände auf meine, gab es somit zu.

"Ruhig. Ich zeige es dir.", hauchte ich dann sanft und legte meine Lippen erneut auf seine, bewegte mich sanft gegen ihn.

Ich sah, wie seine Augen unsicher zufielen und er versuchte, meinen Kuss schüchtern zu erwidern.

Es gefiel mir. Die ganze Situation gefiel mir viel mehr, als sie wohl eigentliche sollte. Ich mochte den Geschmack seiner Lippen. Herb und doch irgendwie süß. Heiß, wie das Feuer dass in ihm brennt.

Vielleicht mochte ich diesen Hitzkopf ja doch mehr, als ich zugeben wollte.

 

Nach einer Weile, in der unser Kuss doch eher probierend und zurückhaltend war, wurde ich mutiger, fordernder, biss ihm keck in die Unterlippe und erntete völlig unerwartet ein leises Keuchen von Natsu, bei dem sich mir sämtliche Nackenhärchen aufstellten und eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten bei mir ausbreitete.

Oh Gott!

 

Schließlich schloss auch ich die Augen und drängte ihn gegen den Küchentisch, leckte ihm verlangend über die Lippen und registrierte zufrieden, wie der Kurzhaarige den Mund aufmachte und meiner Zunge Einlass gewährte.

Plötzlich war der eigentliche Grund weshalb wir das hier taten vergessen, dass das bereits über das bloße Üben hinaus ging und meine Hände unter seiner schwarzen Weste auf seinem Oberkörper, nun ganz bestimmt nichts mehr mit dem Üben zu tun hatten. So genau, würden dass die anderen Mitglieder schließlich nicht bewiesen haben wollen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber es war mir in dem Moment auch völlig egal. Denn mir gefiel das Gefühl seiner Haut unter meinen Fingern.

 

Schließlich löste ich den Kuss und hätte fast einen Schlag bekommen, als ich Natsus verklärtem Blick begegnete. Natürlich im positiven Sinne. Auch wenn es meine Beherrschung ganz schön auf die Probe stellte.

Was genau, machen wir hier eigentlich gerade?

 

Meine Lippen fanden nun den Weg zu seinem Nacken, schoben seinen Schal beiseite und legten sich auf seine Haut, bissen schließlich forsch hinein und Natsu zuckte unter mir zusammen. Sein Atem ging schwer und ich spürte seine Finger, die sich haltsuchend in meine Schultern krallten.

Meine kühlen Finger tanzten derweil über seine erhitzte Haut.

 

Noch mehr als die Tatsache was wir hier gerade im Inbegriff zu tun waren, schockierte mich ehrlich gesagt die Tatsache, dass Natsu das alles erwiderte und es ihm sogar ebenfalls zu gefallen schien.

Also machte ich weiter. Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich tat es einfach.

 

Ich wanderte nun mit meinen Zähnen zu seinem Ohr, biss ebenfalls hinein und erlag einem halben Herzinfarkt, als Natsu plötzlich leise aufstöhnte und meinen Namen flüsterte, sich sein Ohr scheinbar als besonders empfindliche Stelle heraus stellte.

 

Dann hob ich meinen Blick, sah ihm noch mal in die Augen und küsste ihn erneut, merkte, wie er sich näher an mich drückte.

Und Scheiße, ich merkte auch, wie ich mittlerweile ein gewaltiges Problem in meiner Hose hatte.

 

 

"Natsuuuuu~"

Happys ertönende Stimme war in diesem Augenblick wie ein Eimer kaltes Wasser das über uns ausgeschüttet wurde und uns schlagartig in die Realität zurück holte.

Als wäre Natsu erst jetzt aus seiner Trance erwacht und realisiert hätte, was genau wir hier eigentlich taten, stieß er mich sofort harsch von sich und sprang panisch auf, wollte nicht von Happy erwischt werden. Das konnte ich verstehen, das war nun wirklich keine Situation, wo man unbedingt einen Zuschauer brauchte.

Und auch wenn ich dem blauen Kater wohl dankbar sein müsste, dass er gerade jetzt gekommen ist und somit wohl das schlimmste (oder das beste, wie man es nimmt) verhindert hatte, hasste ich ihn in diesem Moment dafür. Und das stehende Ding da in meiner Hose auch.

 

"Ich denke, wir haben genug geübt."

Mit diesen Worten stürmte Natsu sichtlich aufgewühlt, völlig überfordert und ungläubig aus der Küche und kurz darauf, konnte ich ihn über total belangloses Zeug mit Happy reden hören.

 

Ich atmete ein paar mal ein und wieder aus, versuchte mich selbst wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen und das Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

 

Letztlich beschloss ich aber, dass es vermutlich das beste ist, erst mal von hier zu verschwinden, also begab ich mich zum verdreckten Küchenfenster, öffnete es und machte mich durch dieses aus dem Staub, die ganze Sache zwischen Natsu und mir gekonnt verdrängend.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Die Feier war bereits in vollem Gange, es floss mehr Alkohol als nötig und die Hälfte der Gäste war bereits beachtlich angetrunken.

Die meisten waren mit sich selbst oder mit ihren Dates beschäftigt, kaum einer scherte sich groß um einen anderen.

Und doch, doch entgingen mir die skeptischen Blicke, die Natsu und mir ständig zugeworfen wurden nicht und ich ergötzte mich an ihnen, freute mir innerlich einen Ast ab, ihnen allen so eins rein gewürgt zu haben.

 

Als würde ich keinen Freund abkriegen. Das ich nicht lache.

Auch wenn der Feuermagier neben mir natürlich nicht wirklich mein Freund war, doch für diesen einen Abend war er es.

Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch noch etwas überzeugender wirken, denn ich sah in den Augen der anderen Mitglieder, dass uns nicht alle die Sache mit der Beziehung abkauften.

Also musste wohl ein kleines Schauspiel her.

Natürlich nicht, weil ich es wollte. Natürlich nicht. Es war nur Mittel zum Zweck.

 

Ich drehte mich zu Natsu neben mir, griff nach seinem Gesicht und drückte ihm hastig meine Lippen auf, stieß auf Verwirrung seitens des Hellhaarigen. Nicht über die Tat als solches, sondern dass ich es so plötzlich und scheinbar völlig zusammenhanglos tat.

 

Okay, vielleicht wollte ich es doch. Ein bisschen zumindest. Natsus Lippen schmeckten erstaunlich gut.

 

"Alles okay?", fragte ich meinen Scheinfreund neben mir dann, der schon den ganzen Abend seltsam ruhig und in sich gekehrt war.

"Klar."

 

Er log. Das sah ich sofort. Natürlich tat ich das, demonstrierte ich hier gerade auch selbst eine Lüge vom Feinsten.

Irgendwas scheint Natsu zu bedrücken, doch was? Bereute er es vielleicht dieser ganzen Beziehungssache hier zugestimmt zu haben?

 

Diesmal ohne jeglichen schauspielerischen Hintergrund sondern aus ehrlicher Besorgnis, wanderte meine Hand zu seinen Haaren, strich ihm sachte durch diese.

 

"Rede mit mir, wenn was ist.", meinte ich dann und Natsu schien tatsächlich überrascht.

Das war ich selbst auch. So einfühlsam bin ich dem Rosahaarigen sonst gegenüber auch nicht. Aber es war nicht wie sonst. Die ganze Situation war anders und seit unseren "Übungen" hatte sich etwas zwischen uns verändert. Ich wusste nur nicht was. Und ob es gut oder schlecht war.

 

Gerade als ich erneut zum Sprechen ansetzten wollte, kamen Jet, Droy und Max auf uns zu.

Auch das noch. Die Nervensägen schon wieder.

 

Ich konnte mir ein genervtes Verdrehen der Augen nicht verkneifen, als sie erneut mit ihren provozierenden Sprüchen anfingen.

Haben die eigentlich keine Angst um ihr Leben? Ich könnte ganz einfach der ihre Allerwertesten einfrieren!

 

"Alle Achtung Gray. Wir dachten schon, du hast gelogen als du behauptet hast dass Natsu dein Freund ist. Oder hast du das vielleicht auch?"

Max lachte laut auf und meine Hand drohte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht zu machen.

 

"Sag schon Natsu, womit hat er dich dazu genötigt hier mitzumachen?"

Wie auch der Blick der anderen beiden, wandte sich meiner zu dem Chaoten und ich flehte innerlich, dass er das alles hier jetzt nicht auffliegen lässt, nur weil er vielleicht gemerkt hat, dass er doch keinen Bock auf die ganze Show hier hat.

 

"Er hat mich nicht genötigt.", erwiderte der Hellhaarige schließlich und ich seufzte erleichtert aus.

Ich habe meinen Ruf schon flöten sehen.

 

"Dann seid ihr wirklich zusammen?", fragte Jet überrascht und Natsu sah zu mir.

"Ich weiß nicht, sind wir das?"

 

Was meint er damit?

Wieso sagt er nicht wie besprochen dass er mein Freund ist?

Ich verstehe nicht...

 

Doch ein Blick in Natsus Augen sollte mir Erkenntnis bringen. Denn in diesem Moment, konnte ich so viel in ihnen lesen und ich verstand das er mit dieser Gegenfrage wohl auf seinen ausstehenden Gefallen den ich ihm schulde anspielt. Dass er ihn einlösen wollte. Das dieser eine richtige Beziehung mit mir beinhaltete.

Das war es, was Natsu wollte. Das war sein Gefallen. Ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht warum, aber Natsu schien plötzlich eine richtige, ehrliche und nicht nur eine gespielte Beziehung mit mir zu wollen. Doch warum? So plötzlich. Dabei hat er doch selbst gesagt, wie lächerlich der Gedanke wäre, ernsthaft mit mir zusammen zu sein.

Und nun forderte er seinen Gefallen ein und was er von mir wollte, war dass ich mich richtig auf ihn einließ. Warum auch immer.

 

Gut, ich bin es ihm eigentlich schuldig. Aber was er verlangt, ist dann doch etwas zu viel des Guten. Ich meine, würde ich darauf eingehen, wäre ich wirklich mit Natsu zusammen. Und nicht mal ich bin so ein Arsch, ihn gleich wieder fallen zu lassen, nachdem ich ihm den "Gefallen" getan habe.

Aber eine Beziehung das ist...ja was eigentlich? Wieso will Natsu das plötzlich? Hat er nach unserem Rumgeknutsche auf einmal gemerkt, dass er Gefühle für mich hat oder was?

Oder ist das alles vielleicht auch einfach nur ein schlechter Scherz?

Ich verstand es nicht. Beim besten Willen nicht.

 

Doch die Entscheidung obliegt mir und ein weiterer Blick in Natsus Augen verriet mir, dass es keineswegs nur ein Scherz war. Diese Gefühle die ich in seinem Blick erkennen konnte waren echt.

 

Die Frage ist also nun, was ich will.

Bestätige ich unsere Beziehung, dann bin ich augenblicklich wirklich mit dem Feuermagier zusammen.

Streite ich es jedoch ab, würde meine Lüge auffliegen.

 

Gut, in dem Fall, ist die zweite Option wahrscheinlich sogar das geringere Übel. Ich müsste mir zwar weiterhin dumme Sprüche anhören, aber das wäre immer noch besser, als eine Beziehung auf Zwang mit jemandem zu führen den man gar nicht mag.

Ich mag Natsu nämlich nicht. Naya gut, ein bisschen mag ich ihn vielleicht doch. Aber nur ein bisschen.

Er hat schöne Augen. Und ist ganz niedlich. Irgendwie. Seine Stimme klingt auf ihre Art und Weise angenehm und seine ganz besonderer Duft hat mir schon so manches Mal den Verstand vernebelt.

Ach Shit, okay, ich gebe es ja zu! Ich mag Natsu! Ziemlich sogar. Aber genug um eine Beziehung mit ihm zu führen?

 

Aber letztlich war da diese eine Stimme in mir, die mir einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gab und über meine Antwort entschied.

Es wird schon gut sein. Ganz bestimmt.

 

Also legte ich meinen Arm um Natsus Schulter, zog ihn an mich und setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.

 

"Aber natürlich sind wir das. Seid vier Monaten."

Und Natsus Lächeln in diesem Augenblick, dass seinen überraschten Blick ablöste, war das Schönste was ich je gesehen habe und ich spürte wie es widerlich heftig in meiner Brust zu pochen begann.

 

Vielleicht war es ja sogar eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass ich ausgerechnet Natsu gefragt habe, ob er sich als mein Freund ausgibt. Ich schätzte, dass hat uns nun wirklich zusammen gebracht und aus meinem Fake-Freund einen richtigen Freund gemacht. Und ich denke, es wird das beste sein. Denn Natsu schien wirklich glücklich und das machte auch mich glücklich.

 

 

Jet, Max und Droy, schienen sich nun endlich geschlagen zu geben und zogen letztlich schulterzuckend von dannen, während ich mich an meinem stummen Triumph erfreute, ihnen schadenfroh hinterher sah, ehe mein Blick zu meinem nun richtigen Freund wanderte.

 

"Ich dachte eine Beziehung mit mir sei so absurd?", fragte ich grinsend und erntete ein entschuldigendes Lächeln von dem Rosahaarigen.

 

"Ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt.", antwortete er schließlich, beugte sich zu mir vor und nahm meine Lippen in einem erneuten hungrigen Kuss gefangen.

Und ich lächelte und zog meinen Freund näher zu mir heran, während die Feier um uns herum an Lautstärke gewann.

 

 

 

 

_\- End -_


End file.
